


What Family's For

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Ahsoka Tano, Car Accidents, EMT Cody, Found Family, Gen, Half-Hispanic Anakin, Japanese-American Padme, Modern AU, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Scottish Obi-wan, Whump with a happy ending, it's for the luls, none of this has any impact on the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Anakin glanced up at the clock, trying and failing to keep his nerves at bay. Obi-wan had said he’d be back at 5:30. It was now almost 5:55. “He’s twenty minutes late, now.”Obi-wan had seemed fine the last time they spoke, over the phone, the redhead agreeing to grab some fast food for dinner on the way home. None of them had heard from him since.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	What Family's For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober Prompt "Accidents"

Anakin glanced up at the clock, trying and failing to keep his nerves at bay. Obi-wan had said he’d be back at 5:30. It was now almost 5:55. “He’s twenty minutes late, now.”

Obi-wan had seemed fine the last time they spoke, over the phone, the redhead agreeing to grab some fast food for dinner on the way home. None of them had heard from him since.

“Maybe he just got caught behind a bunch of red lights,” Padme suggested. “He follows the traffic laws better than you do.”

Anakin flushed at the reminder. “That was one time,” he protested. 

“Maybe the traffic’s just bad,” Ahsoka suggested, the dark-skinned teen sprawled out on the living room couch. “You worry too much, Skyguy.”

“I have to worry,” Anakin protested. “Obi-wan’s practically a danger magnet.”

Pamde placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re just worried about him,” she replied. “But I’m sure he’s fine. Obi-wan can look after himself.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he nodded as if that would help him believe the reassurances. “I’m probably just being over-”

“Anakin,” Ahsoka’s shaky voice came from the living room. Anakin glanced over, seeing the TV had changed to a news report. “There’s been a bunch of accidents on I-99.”

“What?!” That was the road Obi-wan usually took home.

In an instant he was beside her, leaning over the back of the couch. Sure enough several battered cars lay scattered across the concrete road. Most had collided with each other, crumpled like a soda can from the impact.

Somewhere over his shoulder he could hear Padme gasp in shock. Anakin blinked hard, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. Surely he couldn’t be seeing this!

His phone rang again, Obi-wan's number, so Anakin answered it. “Who is this?” He asked.

“This is Cody Fett,” an unknown voice responded. “I’m a paramedic, we had a call for a wreck on the highway.”

Anakin’s blood ran cold. There was only one reason an EMT would be calling him. With shaky fingers he put it on speaker phone as Cody continued.

“You’re Anakin Skywalker, right? Half brother of Obi-wan Kenobi?” Anakin felt his heart stop. The room suddenly felt silent as the others realized what was happening.

The blonde forced his dry throat to form words. “Y-yeah, that’s me. Is he alright? He… he isn’t dead, is he?”

“No, he’s alive. Injured, but alive,” Cody replied.

“How bad?” The question came almost before Cody had finished talking. 

“He’ll live,” the paramedic replied instead of giving an answer. “The fire department’s almost here to get them out.”

Anakin swallowed dryly. “Can… can I talk to him?”

There was a short pause accompanied with the rustling of fabric. “Ani?” A familiar voice rasped out. 

“I’m here, Obi-wan,” the blonde replied. “Are you alright?”

With the lack of any visual, Anakin had no idea how hurt his best friend was. Countless nightmare scenarios flashed before his eyes. Each one depicted his brother even bloodier than the last. 

“I-I think so,” the redhead replied. The tightness in his voice revealed just how much pain the other was in. “How’re you?”

“Trust you to ask about us when you’ve just gotten into an accident,” Ahsoka piped up. 

“‘Soka?” Obi-wan croaked out, and boy did he sound terrible. 

“Yeah, Padme’s here too,” she replied. 

“How are you feeling?” Anakin asked. “And I don’t want to hear any BS answer like ‘I’m fine’.” The redhead had an unfortunate habit of downplaying his injuries.

“I’ll live.”

“Obi-wan,” Padme warned, using the voice that left no room for argument. 

There was a slight hesitation. “I- I’m hurt all over, I think,” he admitted. “Not sure how bad, I just-” a pained inhale “- it hurts so much.” His voice crumpled on the last words.

Anakin’s gut clenched in worry. Obi-wan very rarely admitted to pain so this had to be excruciating. The blonde wanted nothing more than to reach through the phone and wrap his brother in a bear hug.

“I know, buddy,” Anakin replied, going for soothing. “Just… just hold on, ok? For me?” 

A shaky “okay” came in response. 

A siren blared in the distance, causing Anakin to jump.

“That’s the fire department,” Cody suddenly spoke. “We’ll be able to get him out in no time.”

“Great. Wait, Cody,” Anakin interrupted. “What hospital are you taking him?”

“Probably New Samaritan, it’s the closest,” the EMT replied.

All ready Anakin was gathering his keys and jakcet, preparing to drive over there. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Padme and Ahsoka grabbing their own jackets. Clearly they all had the same idea.

“We’ll meet you there, Obi-wan,” the blonde said, praying the redhead could hear him. “You just gotta stay alive until then, ok?”

“O-okay,” Obi-wan replied, sounding like he was on the verge of nodding off. “I’ll try... to not die...”

"You better not,” Anakin teased, though he found hismelf praying his brother wouldn’t slip away. “We’ll see you soon. Just hang on, buddy.”

But he had no idea if the other even heard him.

* * *

Obi-wan awoke to a strange, bright room. He found himself redressed in a hospital gown, set up in a medical bed. His arm felt weird and when he looked down he was greeted with the sight of an IV in the crook of his elbow. 

Glancing over he was surprised to find three familiar occupants. Anakin and Padme had both settled on the couch, the lovebirds tenderly leaning against each other with their hands intertwined. Ahsoka, meanwhile, had found a suitably comfortable chair to sit sideways in. 

Just as he looked over at her, bright eyes opened. “He’s awake!”

Anakin jerked to, sapphire orbs wide. The moment they landed on Obi-wan they lit up with joy. 

“Obi-wan!” In an instant the blonde had darted across the room and wrapped the other in a fierce hug. “You scared me,” he muttered into auburn strands. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

The strength of the embrace was enough to make pain flare up in his ribs. But Obi-wan found he didn’t really mind, instead snuggling into the hug. 

A thousand quippy marks came to mind, only to die away on his tongue. “I was scared too,” he said instead. 

“Geez, Skyguy, you look like you’re trying to crush him,” Ahsoka teased.

Instantly those arms released their captive. Obi-wan took an exaggerated inhale, pretending to gasp for breath. “I felt like a stress ball.”

“Well you stress me out, so you fit half of that criteria,” Anakin replied, though he kept one hand on the shooter man’s shoulder.

“How’d you all get in here?” Obi-wan found himself asking. 

“The nurses said family only,” Padme replied. “So we told them we’re your siblings.”

Obi-wan frowned. “Y’all don’t look anything like me.” 

Not even Anakin bore much resemblance -with his tanner skin and sandy blonde hair- despite sharing blood. Not to mention Padme’s almond eyes and Ahsoka’s much darker skin tone. 

Ahsoka merely shrugged. “The staff just assumed we’re adopted. It’s not like they asked for confirmation or anything.”

Despite everything Obi-wan found himself smiling. “Thanks for coming. All of you.”

“‘Course,” Anakin gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “What’s family for?”


End file.
